What's Wrong Here?
by pseudonymical
Summary: Ron notices something odd in the office one morning.  What's wrong with Alan and Eric?


AN: Eee, putting out my stuff on the internet for the first time! I'm so nervous! I hope you like it, I thought it would be fun to write an EricAlan story from Ron's point of view.  
>Please, read and review! I want to know how good or bad it is and how I can improve! I did my best. This probably took me about six hours to write, although I was multi-tasking at the time, watching Seinfeld on the side, which probably added to the time.<br>By the way, EricAlan is totally my OTP! I've loved them ever since I first saw the musical :3

* * *

><p><em> There's something odd in the office this morning...<em> Ron thought to himself. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, exactly, but there was something off. About Mr. Eric and Mr. Alan. The two had a mountain of paperwork to get through(Ron had finished his "in a timely fashion for once", Mr. William had said.) and... there was something weird about how they were acting.

Their desks sat at the back of the room, facing one another, just like they always did. Mr. Eric's desk was covered in paper, strewn with writing utensils and the occasional candy wrapper. Mr. Alan's desk was tidy, two neat stacks of paper, a photograph in a frame. Yes, that was normal. It was something else. Ron scanned the room from his own desk, across from Miss Grell's(empty, of course).

Let's see. It wasn't anything about the office. But still, something was subtly different. Mr. Alan had his head down, pen in hand, signing and checking and filling out. Working. That was normal, the only person in the office more efficient than Mr. Alan with his paperwork was Mr. William. Mr. Eric was... not working. That was also absolutely typical. Mr. Eric was possibly the least efficient person in the office, paperwork-wise. Wait, no, that was Miss Grell.

What WAS it? Miss Grell would be able to identify it, probably. But he wasn't around. He and Mr. William had been gone all morning, finishing their "To Die" list. They would be back any minute now, the "To Die" list never took long when Miss Grell was on the job.

"Eric, leave my feet alone." Mr. Alan said, not looking up from his work. Mr. Eric smirked. What was that supposed to mean?

"I'm just playing footsie, sweetheart." Ron started. He knew what _that_ meant. What had _happened_ between them? Mr. Alan continued to write, seemingly ignoring Mr. Eric, but Ron could see the blush framing his cheeks. Ron still didn't know exactly what was off, but he had a start- Mr. Eric was hitting on Mr. Alan!

Ron stood up and headed for the door. He needed to be out of this room for a bit.

"Where are you going, Ron?" Mr. Alan said, finally looking up.

"Oh, uh, just... going to get a drink." He improvised.

"Could you get me some tea, please?" Mr. Alan asked politely. "I'd do it myself, but I have all these papers-and I'm going to end up doing Eric's too..." Ron smiled. It was true, and it would be very rude to not do as Mr. Alan asked, especially when he asked so nicely!

"Of course, Mr. Alan!"

"Thanks, Ron." Mr. Alan returned to his papers. Ron exited the room. Well, now he was going to have to actually go get drinks. Not that he minded much, really, Mr. Alan was always so nice to him. Well, he was nice to everyone, actually. But still. He walked down the hall towards the coffee machines.

Why was Mr. Eric suddenly hitting on Mr. Alan? Why was Mr. Alan blushing at him? What was happening here?

"Ow!" Ron exclaimed. He'd poured hot water on his hand in his preoccupation about the oddness in the office. There was a rustling from their office, Mr. Alan's voice,

"Let me _go_, Eric." His dark head poked out of the door. "Are you all right, Ron?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just spilled some water."

"Oh. OK." Mr. Alan retreated back into the office. "Eric, I _said_ let me go, I have paperwork to do."

Ron couldn't hear what Mr. Eric said, it was too quiet, but he assumed he didn't want to hear it. God, he couldn't go back in there, not when Mr. Alan and Mr. Eric were acting so strange. Unfortunately, he couldn't delay much longer with the tea.

"Rooonald~" A voice called. Ron whipped around.

"Miss Grell! Thank goodness you're back!" Ron threw himself into the redhead's arms. Miss Grell stumbled back a step, startled.

"Knox." Mr. William stepped up behind Miss Grell, who was still looking rather shocked. "That is highly inappropriate." Ron stepped back quickly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. William! I mean Mr. Spears!"

"Nonsense." Miss Grell said. "What's wrong, Ronald? Will, leave us." Mr. William glared at the flamboyant Reaper, clearly objecting to Miss Grell ordering him around. But he turned on his heel and walked into his office, one door down from the four of theirs, snatching Miss Grell's death scythe on his way. "Ah, Will, don't take- I need that- Shit." He sighed, blowing a strand of neon hair out of his face.

"Mr. Alan and Mr. Eric are acting weird." Ron blurted. "I don't know exactly what's wrong with them, but I didn't know what to do and..."

"Let's see this!" Miss Grell said cheerily, his hands on his hips. He turned and headed for the door. "Come, Ronald!" Ron scurried after him, stopping halfway and running back to get the tea.

"I'm back, Mr. Alan, here's your tea." Ron said, entering the room again and setting the tea down at Alan's desk. The brunette looked up, smiled, and thanked him.

"How come he makes eye contact with you?" Mr. Eric grumped. "You're a jerk, 'lan." Mr. Alan's eyes flashed up to meet Mr. Eric's. Both men fell silent. Miss Grell giggled in the background.

"Miss Grell?" Ron hurried over.

"I know what's odd~" Miss Grell teased, pulling gently on Ron's hair. "They did it...finally." The last word was a mutter.

"Did what?"

"Oh, how naive, Ronald! They had sex~"

"What?" Ron exclaimed loudly. Mr. Eric and Mr. Alan jolted and looked over at them. "It's nothing, I'm sorry." Miss Grell snickered. "What?" Ron said, more quietly.

"They had sex. Fucked. Banged each other. Boinked. Shagged. Got it on. Get it?" Miss Grell appeared to be enjoying himself.

"I got it the first time. I was just shocked." Ron said. "How do you know?" Miss Grell laughed, putting his feet on his desk.

"You want to know how I know? Tell me I'm pretty first, Ronald." Miss Grell said. Ron sighed.

"You're very pretty, Miss Grell." He said tiredly.

"Thank you so much, Ronald. That was very nice." Miss Grell smiled, showing his razor teeth. "Now, about how I know. Watch them. No, not like that! Do it out of the corner of your eye. You're too obvious. See, Alan is deliberately not looking at Eric, but whenever their eyes meet, he blushes. I'd bet anything the hand of Eric's you don't see is caressing Alan's knee under the desk." Miss Grell paused and sighed dreamily. "Eric glances at Alan every other second, and he's finding excuses to touch him. You can't really have not noticed that they're more than friends."

Ron was silent.

"Oh my god, you didn't notice? You're so oblivious, Ronald."

"Well, but, I don't know. You might be wrong, Miss Grell."

"I'm never wrong about matters of the heart." Miss Grell frowned, a little miffed.

"You are, however, wrong about your paperwork." Miss Grell squeaked as Mr. William dropped a stack of papers on his desk.

"When did you get here, Will?"

"About a second before you started being obscene, Sutcliff. Now redo your paperwork, properly this time. And Knox, do you have something to do? Because I can give you something if you do not."

"Shit. You heard all of that. Soooo Will~ What do you think about those two?"

"I think Knox is correct-for once-you're merely guessing. You need some proof."

"I can give you proof, Will." Miss Grell scoffed. "Eric will be especially protective of him now, and much more jealous. Observe."

"Please don't start another fight, Miss Grell..." Ron said worriedly.

"I promise nothing, Ronald darling." Miss Grell sauntered over to Alan and Eric's desks. Mr. William buried his face in his hands. Ron wasn't sure, but he thought he heard the taller man curse under his breath. Ron watched, transfixed, as Miss Grell's "proof" unfolded.

Miss Grell walked up behind Mr. Alan's chair and put his hands on the younger man's shoulders. Both Mr. Alan and Mr. Eric twitched.

"Grell?" Mr. Alan asked.

"Sutcliff." Mr. Eric growled.

"Yes?" Miss Grell purred.

"Why are you...massaging my shoulders?" Mr. Alan queried. Miss Grell smiled as sweetly as he could. A vein was twitching in Mr. Eric's forehead. Mr. Alan looked merely uncomfortable.

"Well, you're so cyuuute~" The redhead's voice was honied. "I could just... eat you up." Mr. Alan flushed. The unused pencil Mr. Eric was holding snapped in half.

"Damn." This time Ron was sure he heard Mr. William.

"Grell, I, um, have work to do? Could you stop, please?" Mr. Alan said nervously. It was clear to everyone involved that he had no clue what to do with the situation.

"Oh, no, my little sweetheart." Mr. Eric's face contorted. Oh no. Miss Grell didn't know... That was what Mr. Eric had been calling the tiny brunette! There was a bang as the tall Reaper's fist hit the table.

"Get off him, Sutcliff." His voice was low and dangerous. "Now."

"It's not like you have claim to Alan. I can...touch him..." Miss Grell stroked one of Mr. Alan's cheeks. "...if I want to." He finished. Mr. Eric stood up so fast Ron barely saw him move.

"Touch him again, Sutcliff, and I'm going to..."

"Do what?" Miss Grell said, arching a well-tailored eyebrow. Mr. Eric reached for the saw-like blade in the corner. Miss Grell's eyes widened and he stepped back, taking his hands off Mr. Alan. "Well, no need to get so snippy about it, Eric." Mr. Eric sat down, muttering something that did not sound complimentary, as Miss Grell waltzed back over to Ron and Mr. William.

"For the love of all that is holy, Sutcliff, you just... you almost..."

"I stepped off when it was important, Will, dear. You were both wrong. And I was right." Miss Grell stuck his tongue out.

"That's not proof, you imbecile. That's his partner who you were...flirting with. He had every right to react like that." Mr. William replied in a low voice so that the two across the room couldn't hear them.

"Would you react like that if Ronald here started massaging _my_ shoulders?"

"Maybe I would!" Mr. William's eyes widened as the angry words escaped his mouth.

"Ooh, Will~ Do you have something to tell me?" Miss Grell cooed.

"D-do your paperwork, Sutcliff! I was merely arguing with you!"

"I love you, Will!" Miss Grell called as Mr. William stalked out. "I know he was just contradicting me," he said conversationally, turning back to Ron. "But I do love messing with him."


End file.
